


A Quiet Night At Home

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pinescone Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: Dipper and Wirt spend a calm evening together.





	A Quiet Night At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandomsaremagical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fandomsaremagical).



> This is my gift to fandomsaremagical on tumblr as part of the PInescone secret Santa 2017! Their prompts was domestic.

“What do you want Waddles?” Dipper asked, tearing his gaze from the T.V. to look at the pig nudging his foot. 

 

The pig looked up at him, cocking it’s chubby head to the side as though it were a puppy. There was longing in his eye as he stared at him. 

 

“She’s been gone for ten minutes, I’m not going to call Mabel just ‘cause you miss her.” Dipper said bluntly, turning back to the stop motion christmas special that was running. 

 

Waddles stared up at Dipper before he continued to nudge against Dipper’s leg, snorting softly every so often. This continued for a good few minutes, during which Dipper had raised his leg onto the sofa; undeterred, the pig continued to nudge the space where Dipper’s leg once was. The end result that met Wirt when walked into the living room was the sight of a knee-height pig begging like a sad puppy at his boyfriend. 

 

“This doesn’t exactly paint a good picture of you.” Wirt said, his attempt to chastise his boyfriend falling flat due to an untimely crack in his voice. He was holding a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies on it.

 

“You literally said that you’d love any picture of me no matter how bad like an hour ago.” Dipper shot back, an amused smirk spreading across his face as he pulled the nearby coffee table out for Wirt. “So I’d seriously question what kind of image you’re seeing.”   
  
“Thank you” Wirt said quietly, placing the tray down. “And the image I’m seeing is something I thought was beneath you.” he added, his voice twisted with a tone of false disbelief. 

 

“Ooo, adding drama to this I see”  Dipper commented, his smirk not lowering as he turned to face his boyfriend.

 

“The crime I witnessed, nay the felony you commited that brought shame upon your house is this act cruelty to this poor creature” Wirt said, placing a hand on his heart before kneeling next to Waddles. His other hand pointed to the pig, not touching him as though he were afraid he’d hurt Waddles. Who was currently on his back and was staring up at Wirt. 

 

“Oh? And what act of cruelty am I guilty of?” Dipper asked, laying down in his seat on the sofa, his grin growing smug as he got into character. “All you have to convict me is a slightly disgruntled pig. Hardly concrete evidence if you ask me” he added with a dismissive air.

 

“Oh heaven forbid the Mistress hear your slanderous words against her trusted companion.” Wirt said, placing a hand to his head and leaning back, as though he were to faint. “Surely you jest at your ignorance good sir?”

 

“Your case is so flimsy that you’ve resorted to historical reenactment to keep yourself afloat” Dipper said, “Honestly if you’re just going to waste our time you might as well be held in contempt.” he added playing with a curl of his hair. 

 

“I assure you that that is not the case with my-er case” Wirt said, steading his stance. “After all, a single glance at the poor victim’s longing eyes and repeated attempts to get you to rub against his head and stomach would prove that he was after your attention and physical affection.” Wirt continued, scratching the top of Waddles’ head; much to the pig’s delight.

 

“An interesting theory,” Dipper said, “however you forget that the judge decides the final verdict.” he turned to face the two seater couch that Greg’s frog often sat, only to be met with an empty seat and a ccroakless silence. “Wait where’s the judge?” Dipper asked. 

 

Wirt froze mid belly-scratch, his fingers having moved to the pig’s stomach, to stare at the vacant seat. “Oh right” Wirt said, slapping his forehead, “Greg took Jason Funderburker with him as a ‘gift consultant’.”

 

“Oh.” Dipper said, in a small voice. “That kind of kills our bit.” 

 

“We could keep going” Wirt suggested,continuing to scratch Waddles’ stomach and head.

 

“Nah, Rudolf is finding his purpose in life. Plus, the hot chocolate you made is getting cold” Dipper said, sitting upright to reach for his mug.

 

“Oh boy, you hear that Waddles?” Wirt asked, “Rudolph is about to finally get the help he’d have gotten is anyone paid him the slightest bit of attention earlier in the film” Waddles stared at him before grunting happily. “I can’t stay sarcastic at you.” Wirt said, giving the pig a hug. “You don’t deserve that.”

 

“Careful. You get to nice to him he’ll start tricking you out of everything you love.” Dipper said, blowing away the steam of his mug.

 

“Oh please. You’re saying that this little piggy practises psychological manipulation in his spare time?” Wirt asked in disbelief, he tried to mask his chuckle at the idea.

 

“You laugh,” Dipper said, smiling at the way Wirt’s nose scrunched when he laughed. “But that’s exactly what happened to Grunkle Ford. one minute he’s giving Waddles a biscuit out of pity, the next he he knew he was surrendering his entire share of the christmas pastries.” 

 

“Sounds like your Uncle is unused in the practise of defying cuteness” Wirt deadpanned, offering Waddles a cookie.

 

“I’m guessing you’d have to master that in order to survive being Greg’s older brother.” Dipper said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

 

“You’re pretty good yourself.” Wirt said, picking himself up, giving Waddles one last scratch before sitting next to his boyfriend on the sofa. “I’ve seen the eyes Mabel gives people, those are the eyes of a siren if I’ve ever seen them.” 

 

“That would explain her love of water.” Dipper said amusedly. He reached his arm around Wirt’s shoulder and brought him closer, letting Wirt lean against him.

 

“Dipper! Have you been keeping the secret of your family being merpeople from me?” Wirt asked, looking at Dipper in mock offence. “Well then I won’t tell you about my family being secretly being Satyr.”

 

“That would explain why you have that ‘deer in headlights’ look every time you’re surprised” Dipper said smugly.

 

“I do not!” Wirt gasped.

 

“You’re doing it right now.” Dipper teased, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped him.

 

“Well then, i guess we know what makes you the black sheep of your family.” Wirt said darkly.

 

“Oh this’ll be good” Dipper said eagerly.

 

“You have the cunning of a fox, the face of a teddy bear and the sneeze of a kitten.” Wirt said, smirking muggly at Dipper at the mention of the last item on his list.

 

“You know what? Maybe Santa was wrong to tell me that you deserved a gift this year” Dipper said, turning his face away from Wirt; leaning against the sofa’s armrest.

 

“Anyone who says that I don’t is clearly lying through their teeth.” Wirt said, snuggling into Dipper’s chest. 

 

Dipper tried his hardest to keep his face turned, his mock scowl deepening. However, as Wirt began to shuffle about on the sofa, he felt a tickling from where the other man lay against him. It took less than a minute for Dipper to burst out laughing, his body shaking violently as a result.  Wirt gave a small yelp as he fell to the floor. 

 

“Shoot, sorry, I forgot you get ticklish real easy” Wirt said, slowly picking himself up. 

 

“No-no it’s my bad I should have warned you or something.” Dipper said, blushing slightly. 

 

“You don’t have to apologise” Wirt said, taking his place next to Dipper on the sofa. “It’s not like you planned to knock me off the sofa right?” 

 

“No. I mean I was planning revenge but I didn’t want to hurt you or anything.” Dipper said.

 

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Wirt said, “I mean if you wanted to throw me off the sofa you would have knocked over my hot chocolate.” he continued, reaching for his mug. “And that’d be unforgivable.”

 

“More or less unforgivable than the fact that you left your chocolate freeze?” Dipper asked, leaning over for a biscuit.

 

“It’s not that cold” Wirt defended taking a sip. “On second thought I might pop this into the microwave.” he added, getting up, trying his hardest to ignore the echoing laugh the erupted from Dipper’s chest. A laugh that made his chest feel warm and fuzzy as he listened to it.

 

While his boyfriend was in the other room, Dipper watched Waddles roll onto his stomach and look to where Wirt had been sitting. Finding it empty, the pig turned to Dipper, the pig slowly trotted over to the man and nudged his foot with his head. Rolling his eyes dramatically, Dipper bent down and scratched the pig’s head, making sure to reach his fingers behind his ears. 

 

“Happy now?” he asked, making a big show of his effort as Wirt re-entered the room. 

 

“I’d say he’s very happy.” Wirt grinned, taking his seat next to Dipper. “And once I finish this I’ll be happy too.”

 

“You want to know  what’ll make me happy?” Dipper asked, after taking Wirt's mug and placing it on the coffee table. He carefully pushed the coffee table back with his foot before turning back to face his boyfriend.

 

“Considering that you just moved the coffee table away, I’m feeling like revenge might be the answer to your question” Wirt said. He tried his best to mimic the puppy-dog eyes that Mabel would give.

 

“Almost but no cigar.” Dipper said smugly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him in close. “What'll make me happy is this.” he said, leaning forward and gently kissing his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

The pair stayed connecting, enjoying the feeling of warmth from one another’s lips. Dipper could taste the chocolate from Wirt’s drink and sprinkles from the biscuits he had eaten. It was sweet and an enjoyable twist to one of his favourite pastimes. It was a couple of minutes before the pair broke apart. 

 

“You want to know something?” Wirt said, panting slowly. 

 

“What’s that?” Dipper replied, his hand playing with Wirt’s hair.

 

“That made me happy too” Wirt said. His smile widened as Dipper laughed heartily filling the living with cheer.


End file.
